


After the Storm

by graciewritesstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Scott McCall/Allison Argent - Freeform, M/M, Near Future, but just because I wanted derek to take care of him, stiles gets kinda sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciewritesstuff/pseuds/graciewritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluff about Derek and Stiles after all the stupid shit is out of Beacon Hills and they can be semi-normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I actually found this on my computer from when I first started watching Teen Wolf and thought that I should post it because I realized that it's kinda hella cute. So here's is the most fluff you will ever read in one sitting.

"Derek?" Stiles tapped his foot impatiently and knocked on the bathroom door. "Do you know how long you've been in there?"

"About 45 minutes. I'm shaving." Derek said on the other side of the door.

"Shaving what, your whole goddamn body? Let me in!" Stiles knocked on the door again, harder this time. When he heard Derek laugh from the other side he thought the door was about to open. But 10 minutes later he was still standing there, jumping up and down, hand clutching his crotch. He sat down against the door and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine anything to get his mind off of how bad he had to piss. He heard another small laugh from the other side of the door. Then the shower turned on. 

"Fuck you Derek! Fuck. You." He yelled, rolling around. There was now a pain in his stomach. 

"It'll be a short shower. 20 minutes tops." Derek said. Stiles could practically hear the stupid grin on his face. 

"Twenty fucking minutes?!" Stiles screamed. 

He stood up and ran down the hall. He found Dereks favorite gray t-shirt. He went to their backyard and found a bush. Once he finished he business, he walked into the kitchen and put Dereks shirt in the sink and turned the faucet on, luke-warm. He quickly set it back on the bed where he found it. He stood in front of the bathroom door as he heard the shower turn off. He had a smile from ear to ear. Derek walked out, towel around his waist. He looked at Stiles's expression with skepticism. 

"What'd you do?" Derek asked. 

"Nothing. " Stiles smiled. He walked to Derek and planted a firm kiss on his lips. 

Derek still had the expression on his face. He walked into the bedroom to get dressed. Stiles waited.

"Stiles!" 

Derek came out of the room wearing only his pants, t-shirt in hand. Stiles could practically see the steam coming off of Derek. His eyes flashed bright blue.

"Shit." Stiles took off running down the hall, out the door. Derek wasn't far behind. Once outside, Derek chucked the shirt at Stiles, who entered a laughing fit. He fell onto his back.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Derek growled.

"It's...water." Stiles said between laughter and breathing. "I thought your keen werewolf senses could smell it."

Derek turned around and started walking back into the house. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"It's because I'm irresistible." Stiles said. 

Derek turned around to see Stiles with his hands folded behind his head and his knees as far apart as they would go outside of the bedroom. 

"You're asking for it Stilinski." Derek growled. 

"You're damn right." Stiles replied. 

Derek was on top of Stiles before he could blink. He pressed his mouth to Stiles's and let out a moan. Stiles placed his hands on Dereks hips, tugging his jeans down slowly. Derek stopped him.

"What?" Stiles whined the complaint.

"Scott's here." Derek said. With one swift motion he was on his feet, Stiles still laying on the ground. Derek turned around and smiled.

"He's your friend not mine. I doubt he's here to see me."

Stiles groaned in annoyance and stood up, walking back into the house with Derek. He reached the door and opened it up, seeing Scott standing with a smile on his face on the front steps. 

"Go away." Stiles said. 

Scott's smile faded. "What? Why?"

"We were in the middle of something."

Scott raised his eyebrows. "I just need a popcorn bowl. Allison rented a movie."

Stiles turned his head back into the house. "Do we have a popcorn bowl?" He yelled to Derek.

"Don't think so." Derek yelled back.

"No popcorn bowl. Sorry dude. Have fun with Allison bye." He quickly shut the door on Scott.

"You're rude when you're horny." Derek said from the kitchen.

Stiles walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nuzzled his face in the nook of Dereks neck. 

"There's really only one way to fix that." He said, kissing Derek's neck.

Derek leaned into Stiles's touch and released a small moan with the feeling of Stiles's lips on his skin.

Derek turned around and placed his lips to Stiles, running his fingers through the hair on top of his head. Stiles pushed them up against the counter. 

"Strong for a scrawny guy." Derek whispered.

"Bedroom." Stiles breathed into him.

They walked into the bedroom, still connected at the lips. Derek threw Stiles on the bed and slipped his pants and boxers off in one movement. Stiles quickly unbuckled his belt and took his pants and boxers off as well. Derek kicked the door closed and fell on top of Stiles. Stiles brushed his hand along Dereks torso, stopping at the deep v-muscles at his hips. He smiled and moved up the bed, ran his fingers through his hair, and watched Derek move towards him.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Stiles was over at Scott's house, watching the movie Allison had rented the day before. She was out shopping. Derek was with the pack. Isaac had almost gotten himself killed. 

"Did you ever find a popcorn bowl?" Stiles asked.

"No. But Allison and I couldn't watch the movie anyway." Scott gave him a look.

Stiles laughed. "The growling was all him man." 

"Yeah, yeah."

They sat and watched Silver Bullet, Stiles jumping out of his chair every time something even mildly scary happened. 

"Dude, you're fucking a werewolf and you can't even watch a movie about one?" Scott teased.

"Derek is not like these freaky ass things okay? Neither are you. I mean come on, when was the last time you went on a killing spree?"

"You don't know what I do in my free time."

Stiles rolled his eyes. The movie was around 2 hours, though they made fun of it more than they watched it. When the movie was over Stiles went back to his house and sat in the living room, waiting for Derek to get back. He slowly fell asleep watching Star Trek reruns. He was only asleep for fifteen minutes when he heard Derek break a glass.

"Fuck me." He growled.

"Maybe later." Stiles said from the couch.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Some motherfucker woke me up. What happened with Isaac?" Stiles rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Stupid, ignorant kid. Almost got himself killed because he got to heated up." 

"What got him that pissed? Full moon isn't for another 2 weeks." 

"Not pissed. Horny. Even more than you." Derek smiled. He had finished cleaning up the broken glass and jumped over the couch next to Stiles.

"You're a show off, you know that?" Stiles said, laying his head on Dereks lap.

"It's only 10:45, why are you so tired?" Derek asked.

"I've had a long day of laying around." 

"Watching Star Trek?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles with risen eyebrows.

"Yes. Watching Star Trek. Problem?" 

"No. Absolutely not. But I'm not watching it." Derek grabbed the remote and started channel surfing. Stiles really didn't care, he was already dozing off again. 

 

Stiles woke up in their bed with a throbbing headache, unable to breath through his nose. He sat up, a bit to quickly, and put his hand to his forehead. This couldn't be a hangover, he didn't drink yesterday. He went to stand up but quickly just lay back down on the bed. He heard the door open and looked up from the pillow he had buried his face in. He saw Derek walking towards him with a glass of orange juice and two eggs, sunny-side up. Derek put them on the night stand near Stiles.

"Made breakfast." Derek said, sitting in the chair on the other side of the night stand. 

"Not hungry." Stiles said, digging his face back into the pillow. 

"Well then you're definitely sick."

"I'm not sick. I don't get sick." Stiles argued.

"Everybody gets sick. Eat your breakfast."

"I don't want it."

Some how Derek knew Stiles would be a bratty sick person. He never seen him sick, but he could just tell.

"I don't care. You have to eat something."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"You don't scare me Derek Hale."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. Just eat."

"No. Take it away. The smell is making me nauseous."

Derek let out a sigh. "I'll take it away, as soon as you admit that you're sick."

"If you don't take it away right now I'm going to be sick all over the carpet." Stiles groaned, curling into the fetal position.

"Only because I take pity on you." Derek stood up and grabbed the plate and glass and walked out of the room again.

Stiles couldn't be sick. Stiles didn't get sick. The only time he had ever been sick was when he had the flu in the 5th grade. And he could've sworn he almost died. He wasn't good at being sick. Some people got ill and they still went on with their lives. Stiles though...he couldn't even stand having a headache. And he did not want Derek seeing him sick. He was probably paler than usual, or had bright red cheeks. Either way, he was not attractive when he was sick. He slowly got up out of bed and walked down the hall to the couch. 

"Go back to bed." Derek said without even looking up from what he was doing.

"No. All my Star Trek reruns are recorded on this television." Stiles said reaching for the remote. Derek was in front of him in a heartbeat.

"Fucking werewolf speed. I hate that." 

"Not all the time." Derek took the remote from him and pointed down the hall. 

"Why?" Stiles whined.

"Because it's better for you. It's more comfortable." Derek explained.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but didn't move. Derek was becoming increasingly annoyed. He clenched his teeth and walked out to the backyard, taking his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Scott's number.

"Have you ever seen Stiles sick?" He asked, looking back into the house. Stiles had turned on the television but hadn't changed the channel.

"Once. In grade school. Why?" Scott asked.

"Because he's sick right now. How do you deal with him?" Derek heard a small laugh at the other end of the line.

"Just let him do what he wants. That's all you can do. He's stubborn when he's sick."

"I've noticed. Thanks for your help." Derek said sarcastically, hanging up and walking back inside. He leaned against the back of the couch and let out a sigh. Stiles was curled up on the couch with his head on the arm rest. 

"You want a pillow?" Derek asked, going to get one from the bedroom before Stiles could answer. He returned and Stiles lifted his head so Derek could slip the pillow under him. Derek sat down in the recliner next to the couch. It was a boring day of sitting in the living room. Stiles drifted in and out of sleep and only ate twice. Derek figured that whenever Stiles felt better they would have to restock the kitchen. At around 11:30pm Derek made Stiles walk back up to bed to sleep, while he slept on the couch.


End file.
